


On the Edge of Morning

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: In morning light, Simon is beautifulor: even on bad days, Baz loves him so much
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	On the Edge of Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 21: pastel/punk

**Baz**

The thing about waking up, early in the morning, in the same bed as your boyfriend? It’s really difficult to drag yourself out of bed, trust me. Even more so mornings like that one, where it’s a cold and glisteningly snowy day, the early morning sun shining softly through the sheer curtains. 

Everything, the whole world, looked a bit washed out, but all the more beautiful for it; the sharp edges softened out, the harshness of day mellowed. 

Simon, too, looked softer in sleep and the early morning light. He almost looked to be glowing, and once again it struck me just how much I loved this man. 

Aforementioned boyfriend opened his eyes, a groggy squint followed by a deep groan, and I couldn’t help but smile fondly.

**Simon**

One thing no one that had lost their magic had told me, mostly because I think I was the first to actually survive losing my magic, was just how much everything could  _ hurt _ . 

I guess I had a bit of a headstart on living without magic, especially since I had been absolutely useless at actually using my magic. I did miss the sword, though, can’t say anything else. And not being in pain, I missed that.

Apparently, or so Penny had said when I brought it up with her, the body of a magician worked in tandem with its magic in an entirely unstudied way. The reason it hadn’t been studied seemed to be that no one had any need of the knowledge, since either it worked - and you lived - or it didn’t - and you died. Then there’s me, always a freak of nature. A freak of nature with wings, even.

The magic of magicians did  _ more _ , than anyone thought; as long as the magic was there, everything worked as it should. The longer I went without magic, the less of me worked like I had become used to. 

When I woke up that morning, I had a moment where I genuinely wanted to die, everything hurt so much. I couldn’t stop myself from groaning, and for once my mood wasn’t lightened by meeting Baz’s gaze.

“Bad day, love?” he asked, smiling sympathetically. I had never received pity from him, which was the most relieving thing of all. As long as he treated me normally, I could survive this.

“Awful day,” I yawned back, wincing at the pull of muscles in my neck. I sat up, taking it as easy as I could but knowing that I couldn’t stay in bed, despite not wanting anything else. It’d only get worse if I didn’t get up and moving. I swung my legs out of bed, slowly and carefully dropping my feet to the floor. “D’you mind handing me the braces?”

Not saying anything, Baz only got out of bed, grabbing my leg braces and handing them to me. He sat next to me, close enough I could feel him but not enough that he’d hinder me buckling the braces.

I looked at the braces, looked at the cane I needed to move even short distances, and had a brief thought of  _ why me? _ before I stopped the pity party. 

I had learnt to ignore everyone’s pitying glances - I still couldn’t help but feel relief when neither Penny nor Baz  _ ever _ pitied me, no matter how many bad days I had. Everyone else didn’t matter, and sometimes I felt like rubbing their faces in it. 

_ Look at me, I’m disabled but I can do everything you can anyway!  _ And I could, even if it took me a little bit longer than it did for some others.

**Baz**

He looked serene and beautiful in the morning light, sitting on the edge of the bed. I loved him, on the bad days and the good. Maybe he had finally accepted that.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I love cripple punk


End file.
